Detention Hall
by charisma5
Summary: AU; based on "The Breakfast Club" movie. Five teens sentenced to Saturday detention together, from different social groups. Buffy, Spike, Willow, Anya, and Xander. Love, heat, and bared souls. Anything goes.
1. Chapter 1: Saturday Detention

+Detention Hall+  
  
Summary: AU fiction, based on the movie "The Breakfast Club". A ragtag bunch of teens sentenced to a day of Saturday in detention together in one room, though they barely can stand each other; Spike, Buffy, Willow, Anya, and Xander. During that time, they bare each other's souls and discover love. Well, did y'all expect anything more from me? ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, bliddity blah. I don't own anything, Joss Whedon owns all BTVS characters, I am poor as ass and only own the clothes on my back. John Hughes, the wonderful God of 80's teen flicks, owns "The Breakfast Club". *sigh*  
  
A/n: Hell yeah, I'm back. Though for the past 6 months I have been nowhere, I'm now writing again with a new story that I hope will please everyone. "The Breakfast Club" is THE greatest movie in the world, and since I write everything AU, of course it was only a matter of time until I incorporated my favouritest movie. Just a little background info; this movie was created in the 80's and stars Molly Ringwald, Ally Sheedy, Emilio Estevez, Judd Nelson, and a few other big 80's names.  
  
Wlliam 'Spike' Bender is "The Criminal", ultimate bad boy. Buffy Summers is "The Princess", biggest valley girl to walk this town since Cher from Clueless. Willow Rosenberg, "The Brain", smartest woman in Sunnydale High. Xander Harris, "The Jock", pro-football player (though he doesn't like touching other men!). And lastly, Anya Meyers, "The Basket Case", cause as we all know she's crazy *mock serious face*.  
  
Read and review, as always! *kisses*  
  
+!+!+!+!+!+  
  
+Prologue+  
  
Buffy Summers looked dejectedly at Sunnydale High through her father's Mercedes Benz window. She pouted, and swiveled her murderous glare back to Hank Summers, who was seated beside her trying to look positive though he was quickly wilting at Buffy's death glare.  
  
"I can't believe you can't get me out of this, daddy! I mean it's so stupid I have to be here on a Saturday. A Saturday! For a detention! I don't even like being here on normal days, with normal school, and now-"  
  
Hank sighed, holding up a hand to cut of his daughter's incessant whining. He scratched his head and tried to look apologetic and soothing. "Sweetie, it's only for a few hours, really. Soon it will be done and you won't even remember it. Next time, maybe you shouldn't skip class to go shopping, and you wouldn't have to go through this at all."  
  
Buffy just continued glaring, crossing her arms over her chest, her pout becoming even more pronounced. Her pout was one of her patented gestures to get someone to cave. Hank sighed again. He really needed to get to his golf game, and at this rate he would never make it. He tried to glance at his watch furtively and inwardly sighed at the time. Hank sighed all the time it seemed.  
  
He rooted around on the back seat, his hand finally clasping around a pink bag emblazoned with the words "Baby Phat". He pulled it to the front and handed it to Buffy, who took it sullenly. "Here, honey. Just do your time today and I swear I'll make it up to you. I promise. I'll get you that new Louis Vitton bag you've been eyeing, alright?" Hank said, looking at his daughter and reaching over to give her a kiss on the cheek. She rolled her eyes but accepted the kiss with a big smile now on her face, beaming brightly, and pushed open the car door. She stepped out, adjusting her jean mini-skirt, and turned around to wave to her father, batting her eyelashes in another patent Buffy move.  
  
"Bye, daddy!" she said sweetly, now all innocence and smiles.  
  
"Bye, baby," he said, watching as his oldest daughter fondly as she practically bounced up the school steps in her little platform sandals.  
  
***  
  
Xander Harris scowled as his father tried to give him some lame lecture about focusing in school and realizing that he could blow his ride if he didn't watch his step. This was how it had been for the past two days, even since he had played that prank that was destined to be hashed over again and again for eternity.  
  
"Listen, son, I know how it is for guys your age. Guys screw around. Fuck, I even screwed around! But you got caught, Xander." Tony Harris gave his son a hard look. Xander's scowl deepened and he deliberately turned his gaze out the window, crossing his arms and muttering under his breath.  
  
"Xander, do you wanna blow your ride? You keep pulling this shit, and your gunna lose everything I - we - worked so hard for!" Tony spat, his anger rising. Xander turned a dark glare back to his father. At that moment he had to physically hold back from punching his father's goddamn lights out.  
  
"No university is gunna give a scholarship to some discipline case. You better smarten the hell up." Tony finished, and finally Xander spoke.  
  
"Mom already tore me a new hole, ok? I get it, I'll be a good boy from now on."  
  
Tony sighed, and turned back to face the front of the car, hands on the steering wheel. "I don't wanna hear that you got another detention, Xander. Or I'm gunna do more then rip you a new hole."  
  
"Whatever, Dad, I gotta go," Xander stated shortly, before grabbing his paper lunch bag and pushing open the truck door. He slammed it shut without a backward glance and stormed up to the school. Tony sighed and put the gear into drive, pulling out of the school parking lot and away from his son's temper.  
  
***  
  
"I said it once, Willow, and I won't say it again."  
  
"Yes, mom," Willow Rosenberg automatically answered quickly, her head looking meekly down to her clasped hands in her lap as her mother lectured her angrily.  
  
"I will have none of that foolish nonsense in my house! It's disgusting and immoral, and I will not let my only daughter become mixed up in it, you hear?" Joan Rosenberg was furious. She held the steering wheel in a vise- tight grip, trying to keep a rein on her control, though Willow could tell she was going to burst soon. The telltale pulsing vein in her mother's forehead usually gave it away.  
  
Willow sighed, and tried to look apologetic as Joan's anger was vented out on her as per usual. Hopefully it would be done and she would be free to escape to the school, where she would have 9 hours of detention with a group of strangers. Willow sighed again; either way she was screwed today.  
  
"Willow!" her mother's voice reached hysteric proportions. It was amazing to see someone's eyes bulge out so far in their eye sockets; truly Ripley's worthy. Willow stifled a giggle, instead covering it up with a cough.  
  
"Do you understand me?" Joan asked warily, as she could feel the beginnings of a massive headache coming on.  
  
"Yes, mother. I won't ever get involved with that stuff again, I promise." Willow said mechanically, because she knew she wouldn't stop just on behalf of her mother. She picked at a cuticle, praying that she could go now.  
  
"Good." Her mother said somewhat satisfactorily. "Now, you go into that detention, and try to study. Study . . . anything. I don't want to hear of you ever getting another detention again, do you hear me, Willow?"  
  
"Yes, mom," Willow said for the millionth time. It was the only safe answer to Joan. Willow wisely kept the information that in detention, there was no studying, too herself.  
  
"Well, then hurry up. Go now, go!" Joan shooed her daughter out of the car, as Willow told her mom good bye and then hurried up the cement steps to the front doors of Sunnydale High.  
  
***  
  
Anya Meyers climbed out of her mother's car, dressed in dark heavy clothing, much too warm for the bright and sunny day. She pushed back a strand of dark hair from her heavily outlined eyes, coated in masses of gothic black eyeliner, and squinted against the sun. She shut the car door behind her, bending down and turning to say bye to her mother, but it was to late. Her mother had already driven off, almost hitting a bleached boy wearing a black leather duster in the process.  
  
Anya frowned, then shrugged slightly, pulling her large black bag up on her shoulder and making her way up to the school.  
  
Following some way behind her was the bleached figure, hands deep in his duster pockets as he sauntered up the steps to detention. He had walked from home, neither of his parents caring enough to give him a ride to the high school. He raised his head to give a hateful look towards the school, blue eyes glittering spitefully.  
  
***  
  
It was the usual Saturday detention, but it wouldn't be a normal day. The five teens who had all preformed various crimes to land themselves in detention didn't know that today would be filled with confessions and discoveries, resentment and understanding. A day when five teens of different social groups and standings, a Criminal, a Princess, a Brain, a Basket Case, and a Jock, would soon learn that not everything, or everyone, is as it seems.  
  
It would be a day to remember.  
  
+!+!+!+!+!+!+  
  
TBC . . . 


	2. Chapter 2: Peewee Herman and Essays

+Detention Hall+  
  
Summary: AU fiction, based on the movie "The Breakfast Club". A ragtag bunch of teens sentenced to a day of Saturday in detention together in one room, though they barely can stand each other; Spike, Buffy, Willow, Anya, and Xander. During that time, they bare each other's souls and discover love. Well, did y'all expect anything more from me? ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, bliddity blah. I don't own anything, Joss Whedon owns all BTVS characters, I am poor as ass and only own the clothes on my back. John Hughes, the wonderful God of 80's teen flicks, owns "The Breakfast Club". *sigh*  
  
A/n: Yay! New chapter! I wrote another chappy so quick, cause, well, I just love this story and I can't wait to continue. It makes me all warm and gooey inside. I hope everyone likes everything so far, but please review cause it makes me wanna write chapters much more quickly. And by the way, the rating will go no higher than PG-13. Though I usually write smut, smut, smut, the movie didn't have much sex scenes, well any in fact, and I don't think any hardcore scenes would fit into my story, either. But we'll see lol cause a surprise smut chapter might make it's way inside ;)  
  
And here we go . . .  
  
+!+!+!+!+!+  
  
+Chapter 1+  
  
Sighing dramatically, Buffy flounced into the Sunnydale school library, furtively noting she was among the first ones in there for the detention. She groaned, flipping back her mane of blonde hair and flopping down into a first row seat. Behind her sat a red headed girl, avidly reading a book; she searched her mind for her name, as one of her friends had used that geek as a tutor or something.  
  
It was a tree or something, Buffy knew. *Maple? Petunia? Umm, shit was it is . . . Willy? Willow! That's it.*  
  
Buffy studiously avoided the gaze of the red head and instead focused on her new fake nails.  
  
Xander was the next to storm into the room, his dark eyes angry and his mouth set into a grim line. His face softened slightly though when he saw Buffy Summers seated at one of the wooden chairs in the first row of desks, absently picking at her nails. Buffy and him were from the same group of friends, so they knew each other quite well.  
  
"Can I sit here?" he asked softly to Buffy, and she started. She smiled when she saw Xander and nodded, and he dropped down onto the chair.  
  
Buffy crossed her arms, bored already, though semi-glad she had at least one person that was cool in the room. Willow sighed and prayed that today would be as relatively painless as possible. Xander scratched his head, feeling hungry.  
  
Spike was the next to saunter into the library, full of cocky attitude. He held a presence that called to attention everyone in the room. He grabbed some flyers off the library counter, pushed over a stack of magazines arranged on a nearby shelf, and didn't pause once. His gaze flickered upward to assess the situation. Brainy chick, second row, red headed, was in his Science class. Not that he ever went anyways. She looked a bit worried that he was in detention with her.  
  
Some meaty jock in the first row, Spike smirked, the school football star. A Xander Harris, who was now in a staring competition with Spike. Spike held his gaze for a few seconds but got bored and rolled his eyes instead. It was the petite girl beside Xander that caught his attention. Buffy Summers, school princess, beautiful Prom Queen. Who would have thought she'd be in Saturday detention? Spike grinned inwardly, as she gave him a head-to-toe sweep with her eyes, and came out with a disdainful snort. Today was sure to be interesting.  
  
He sauntered to the second row behind Buffy, giving the brainy girl a look. Her eyes went wide and she picked up her books hurriedly and scurried off to a seat across the room. He held in his chuckle, gracefully sliding into the seat and propping up his legs, combat boots sprinkling dirt across the cheap plastic tabletop, sneaking a look at Buffy who was currently trying to pretend that she wasn't doing the same to him. He smirked when she flushed and went back to her nails.  
  
Lastly, Anya Meyers stomped into the library, everyone in the room looking at her as she passed by them in a bundle of black clothes and messy chestnut hair. Anya was the school outcast; she had probably killed someone and had ended up in detention as her punishment; the rumors around the school about her were pretty far-fetched. She huffed as she went to the very last row, away from everyone, dropping all of her books and her bag onto the table and falling into her chair. Buffy's perfect eyebrows were raised and a condescending smile played about her glossed lips, Xander looked at her in interest, though laughing quietly to himself, Willow looked at her with scared eyes, and Spike just smirked and saluted at her.  
  
They all quickly looked to the front though when they heard the glass door open. In walked Principal Snyder, Sunnydale Nazi. His bald head glinted in the bright over head lights. He gave them all a smarmy grin, looking ecstatic that he had the fortune to torture them this early in the morning.  
  
"Well, well. We're all here. I'd like to congratulate everyone on being on time."  
  
He stopped his ascent into the room, clasping his hands in front of him and looking at the five teenagers evilly, pausing on William Bender. He gave William an extra hard look.  
  
Buffy raised her hand primly. "Sir?" Snyder broke his gaze away from Bender to look at the blonde girl seated in the front. "Yes, missy?"  
  
Buffy cleared her throat, trying to widen her eyes as to look sweet and innocent. "Well, sir, I know this is detention. But I don't think I belong in here," she said, sweeping her hand to gesture to the stacks of books and desks. William snorted, and even Xander looked at her, rolling his eyes. Snyder gave her an incredulous look and ignored her question all together. Buffy pouted, as usual. She hated being ignored.  
  
"It is now 8:06. You have exactly nine hours to sit here, and ponder the errors of your ways. Think about what you did." Snyder stated gleefully, walking past the rows of desks. He pulled the chair from under William's feet roughly, where William had carelessly propped them up as soon as Snyder had walked by him. "You will not talk. You will not sleep. You will not move, from these seats. Is that clear, Bender?"  
  
"Crystal," William replied. He crossed his arms behind his bleached head.  
  
Snyder continued walking to the back, until he reached Anya. He pulled out a pencil from his pocket, and placed a sheet of paper in front of her. She watched him with hooded eyes, and Snyder glanced at her without a word. Anya wondered if it was her imagination or if Snyder had looked a little apprehensive about going near her.  
  
He made his way toward Willow, also giving her the same supplies. "You are all to write an essay, no less then a 1000 words. You're going to tell me who you think you are," Snyder outlined, finally giving Buffy her pencil and paper, having passed by everyone else.  
  
"Is this a test?" William asked loudly, and Snyder paused. "When I say essay, I mean essay. Not a single word repeated 1000 times, okay Bender?" William just shrugged and put his legs up on the desk in front of him, tipping his chair back carelessly.  
  
"Good." Snyder said. "Maybe you'll learn something today, people. Maybe you'll even realize whether you want to return here next week. Or ever again." He paused at the front of the room again.  
  
Willow piped up, "Sir, I already know I don't want to come back." She looked at the principal earnestly, Spike rolling his eyes and Buffy making a face at the nerd.  
  
"Shut it, Rosenberg." Snyder said shortly.  
  
Willow quickly closed her mouth and averted her gaze to her blank paper. Snyder rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly.  
  
"My office is right across that hall, kids. Any monkey business is severely ill advised." Snyder said. He glared at Bender again, than glanced around the room. "Any questions?"  
  
"Yeah," said an accented voice. Snyder immediately knew it was Bender. "Pewee Herman called. He wants his suit back. Does he know you raid his wardrobe?" Xander burst into quiet laughter and Buffy smirked. Willow looked at Snyder in surprise, waiting to see what he would say.  
  
"And the answer to that Mr. Bender, next Saturday." Snyder said in immense satisfaction, and William shrugged, still with that irritating smirk on his face. "Don't mess with the bull young man. You'll get the horns."  
  
Snyder gave one last warning glare, and he stalked out of the room, across the hallway and into his office.  
  
William swore under his breath.  
  
A silence filled the library as everyone settled into there seats. William fidgeted, Xander played with his pencil, Buffy pouted, and Willow peered at everyone. Anya was biting her nails. Loudly. Soon the noise traveled to the rest of the room, and everyone turned to look at her. She gazed defiantly back at them, still biting away.  
  
"If you keep eating your nails, your not gunna be hungry for lunch," William said, and Anya spit her nail pieces at him. He grinned. "I've seen you around before you know," giving Anya a look. She ignored him.  
  
William turned back around, sliding off his leather duster to reveal a red button down shirt, opened, with a black T-shirt underneath. He started fidgeting, not believing the fact he had to sit in this room for yet another week. He caught Willow staring at him and he bared his teeth a little. She jumped and quickly looked to the front of the room, William smirking.  
  
Everyone was quiet, having nothing really to say. William decided to break the silence. He crumpled up his lined piece of paper and threw it purposely over Buffy's head. She turned her head a little but didn't look at him, pretending to herself that he wasn't even really there.  
  
William sighed. Suddenly he started loudly humming the tune of some song, stamping his combat boots in time with the beat. Buffy hit her head against the table, mumbling, "I can't believe this is really happening to me."  
  
"Oh shit!" William gasped, and everyone turned to look at him. "What happens if you have to take a piss? Well, if you gotta go, you gotta go." He reached his hands down and started unzipping his pants. Willow blushed brightly at the sound of a zipper being drawn and she turned away. Buffy squeaked indignantly, and Xander whirled around in irritation.  
  
"You can't be serious man."  
  
William looked at him, sighing in exasperation, "Don't talk, don't talk! It makes it crawl back up!"  
  
"You whip that out and your dead before the first drop hits the ground," Xander warned menacingly. William cocked his head, evil glint in his eye.  
  
"You know, you're kinda sexy when you get angry." William gave Xander a pouty look, curling his upper lip, and it did the trick. Xander turned around quickly, no wanting anyone to ever accuse him of being gay. William grinned but obeyed and zipped his pants back up. Willow sighed in relief, but Anya looked disappointed.  
  
William grew bored again. He glanced at Willow. "Hey. Brain. Why don't you go over and close that door? We'll get the Prom Queen impregnated." William smirked as Buffy spun around and gave him a 'eat shit' look. Their eyes locked for a minute, until Buffy glanced away, still a little miffed at what William had said.  
  
"Hey. Hey!" Xander was trying to get William's attention. Blue eyes glared at Xander.  
  
"What?"  
  
"If I lose my temper you're totaled man," Xander warned, and William made a mock scared face. "Totally?" William asked. "Totally," Xander affirmed.  
  
"Why don't you just shut up? Nobody hear is interested." Buffy bit out, her voice as cold as ice. William pretended to sob, sniffling loudly.  
  
Xander turned back around, muttering, "Jack ass".  
  
William suddenly lost his joking air. "Well Sporto, what did you do to get in here? Forget to wash your sodding jock?"  
  
Willow coughed. "Listen guys, I think we should just write our papers-" she started meekly, but nobody payed any attention to her.  
  
"Listen William-" Xander said, but William cut him off. "It's Spike," he said evenly. Buffy had to refrain from rolling her eyes at the nickname, because she didn't have the most normal name herself. She did allow herself a scorning look, though.  
  
"Alright, Spike," Xander spat the name. "Just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass. So knock it off."  
  
"Well," Spike said lightly, "it's a free country." Spike nodded, shrugging his shoulders. This was just too easy.  
  
Buffy gave Spike another glare, than turned to Xander. "Just ignore him. He's doing it to get you pissed off."  
  
Spike smirked. "Pet," he said to Buffy. She warily turned to look at him. "You couldn't ignore me if you tried." Spike crossed his arms in satisfaction, knowing that he was right. Buffy bit her lip, having no retort to say. She turned back around.  
  
Spike sensed that the attention was off him. "So," he started, looking around. "So, are you two like boyfriend girlfriend?" He was referring to Xander and Buffy, who were both studiously trying to ignore him. Spike grinned maliciously.  
  
"Steady dates?" Still didn't get any reaction from the two. "Lovers?" Xander clenched his hand tightly. Buffy sighed.  
  
"Come on, level with me, Whelp. Do you slip her the hot beef injection?" Spike started lavisciously, wiggling his tongue. Both Buffy and Xander spun around angrily, yelling, "Fuck you!" and "Shut the hell up!" at the same time.  
  
Snyder could be heard yelling "Shut up in there!" Both Xander and Buffy turned away from a grinning Spike. In his office Snyder was busily trying to read a porno magazine, and he didn't want any interruptions. "Goddamn pricks," Snyder muttered under his breath.  
  
Back in the library Spike was still grinning widely. He was entranced by the bright red flush staining Buffy's cheeks. Anya watched the whole scene interestedly, her gaze resting momentarily on Xander before she focused her eyes back on the boring wall in front of her. Willow sighed, doodling on the edge of her paper.  
  
Silence permeated the library again, everyone watching the clock warily. 8:30.  
  
Anya, who was ever the quiet one, studied everyone with dark, lively eyes. Nobody ever payed attention to her, which she didn't much mind, because it allowed her to study others, learn about the way people were and acted.  
  
Her gaze first rested on Willow, who was seated in front of her. She was a brain, with shiny red hair and bright green eyes. Anya inclined her head. Willow was a pretty girl, but too shy and innocent to ever know that. Dressed in very conservative clothes, a long sweater jumper with green tights, she was the epitome of low self- esteem. Anya wondered very much would the redhead could have done that was severe enough to land her in Saturday detention. Maybe forgot to study for a test?  
  
Next, Anya studied Spike. Razor sharp cheekbones, bleached blonde hair, and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. He was handsome, she guessed, if it wasn't for the angry air he always held around him. Spike was the classic bad boy, as the scar on his eyebrow would attest to. Seemingly so confident, but she knew that inside Spike wanted reassurance and attention always. He had a bad rep around the school, as just another pothead rocker who didn't give a shit about anyone, but Anya noticed the way Spike kept sneakily eyeing Buffy, who was seated in front of him. Anya smirked to herself, wondering what that was all about and hoping that Spike realized that could never be, if Anya correctly guessed what Spike wanted.  
  
That led her to study Buffy Summers, school Prom Queen. The popular, cheerleader princess who every girl envied. Long, slightly wavy, blonde hair, hazel eyes, clear complexion. She was very pretty, even Anya had to admit. She wore skimpy clothes, a short jean mini-skirt and tight tank top, but Anya guessed that Buffy was no more of a whore then she. Probably one of those teases all the guys talked about, the girl who tempted but was to pure and too much of a daddy's girl to ever do anything. Buffy seemed to be a huge bitch, but maybe there was more to her then met the eye. Anya would wait and see how she progressed during the rest of the day.  
  
And lastly, Anya rested her gaze on the school athlete. Xander Harris, captain of the school football team. Handsome and charismatic, always joking around and flirting. Dark eyes, dark hair, nice smile. For some reason Anya felt drawn to him, though he was probably the least likely guy to ever look twice at her. She sighed, wondering why she tortured herself like this. Even Xander's varsity letterman jacket, which he had been wearing before but was now draped on the back of his chair, was a constant visual reminder that he went for Buffy-types, blonde cheerleader skanks who were popular and confident. Anya rolled her eyes. Since when did she even care? Never.  
  
The silence remained in the library as the clock ticked by. 8:45 am.  
  
+!+!+!+!+!+  
  
TBC . . . 


	3. Chapter 3: Hinges, Screws, and Men in Ti...

+Detention Hall+  
  
Summary: AU fiction, based on the movie "The Breakfast Club". A ragtag bunch of teens sentenced to a day of Saturday in detention together in one room, though they barely can stand each other; Spike, Buffy, Willow, Anya, and Xander. During that time, they bare each other's souls and discover love. Well, did y'all expect anything more from me? ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, bliddity blah. I don't own anything, Joss Whedon owns all BTVS characters, I am poor as ass and only own the clothes on my back. John Hughes, the wonderful God of 80's teen flicks, owns "The Breakfast Club". *sigh*  
  
A/n: *Ducks random thrown objects* Ah, ok, I admit it. I'm a loser. A bastard. A very horrible person. I'm incredibly sorry for not updating in, like, the last 3 years, but this summer was entirely chaotic and I haven't even been reading much fan fiction lately, so I wasn't very inspired. But I'm back, I promise, with more of the story. And it's a fairly long chappy, too. Yay! Thanks so much for all of the wonderful reviews all ready. Please, review some more. Any requests will be considered also, although I do have somewhat of a story line. Enjoy, baby dolls.  
  
+!+!+!+!+!+  
  
9:00 am. Oh god. Buffy wanted to start beating her head mercilessly against the tacky tabletop. Boredom was threatening to choke her to death, ever so slowly. She flipped her shiny blonde hair over her bare shoulder, feeling slightly chilly in the air-conditioned room. Alright, so she had to admit: skimpy tank top? Not bestest fashion choice for detention in the school library. Not that she minded Spike's appreciative gaze and knowing smirk when he checked her up and down. *What the hell? Shut up, Buffy! Before you have to kill yourself because of insanity. Hmm. I wonder if his eyes are naturally that blue or if they're contacts? Oh shit. Might as well pull out the noose now*.  
  
*  
  
9:05 am. Xander sighed. He really should have grabbed more for breakfast, instead of the bacon and egg sandwich, hash browns, assorted fruit, and coffee. Luckily his mother packed a feast for the gods, which could probably feed a small army. But lunch was a whole two hours away. He would never make it. He sighed. He fidgeted. He sighed again. His gaze slipped sideways where he spied some very tan thigh Buffy- flesh peeking from a mini-skirt. He drooled mentally. Imagined some nasty things. He then fidgeted once more, this time for a different reason then boredom, which was brought upon by his own mind. *See, Xan-man, this is what happens when you allow yourself to actually think. Sigh*.  
  
*  
  
9:10 am. Willow was pretending to be engrossed in "Advanced Chemistry and Physics", the textbook propped up in front of her. Really, she was trying not to stare at Spike, who seemed to be trying not to stare at Buffy, who seemed to be trying not to stare at Spike. Willow was bored, but she didn't really have another exciting options to entertain herself at the moment. Maybe she would pretend not to be staring at Anya. Change the staring options up a little. *Good idea. Tactic change. Now try to avoid Anya's gaze*. Willow's intense green eyes slyly shifted it over a notch.  
  
*  
  
9: 15 am. Spike rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time in the last few minutes. He was trying not to look at Buffy, but every so often his gaze would slip to her. He snorted softly in disgust. She was a Valley Girl. Every single opposite of what he was, and what he stood for. With her little platform shoes and pink bubblegum and shiny hair. *Please. She probably is gunna be married to some doctor prat that bangs his secretary and leaves her at home to watch the little spoiled kids. Somehow, my life plans never don't seem to fit anywhere in the equation*. Spike sighed. So then why was he even still thinking of her? He picked some dirt of his shoe.  
  
*  
  
9:20 am. Anya studiously ignored the flickering gaze of Willow. The girl seemed to be trying to pretend that she wasn't glancing backwards every so often to check out the freaky chick at the back of the room. Anya bit back an eye roll. She brushed a lock of dark hair away from her face, pulling out a pen and paper. She began to draw the planes of a male face, eyes, nose, mouth. She focused intently on her work, not knowing who she was drawing but letting her hand flow freely across her canvas. She finished it quickly, dropping her pen and looking over her work. She was a little unnerved at the picture. It was a Mr. Xander Harris, currently seated a few rows away.  
  
This just wouldn't do.  
  
+!+!+!+!+!  
  
Spike was never one for a lot of patience. Even though the other four students in the room seemed content to sit on their asses and not do anything besides day dream, he was always a man for action. He stretched loudly, causing the other four stares to slide over to his form. He gave them all a big grin. He jumped up, causing Willow to sputter as he sauntered over to the library railings. He hopped up and perched himself on the glossy wood, not seeming to care that Snyder could walk in at any moment and ream Spike for moving.  
  
"I really think you should get back down, before Snyder comes in to check on us," Willow said quietly, and Spike just arched at eyebrow at her cockily.  
  
"Nah. I say we close that door right over there," he started, pointing to the central library doors, "and get the Prom Queen," he flicked his gaze down to Buffy, glad he had her full attention, "impregnated."  
  
Buffy felt color slip over her cheeks. She glared at Spike, about to protest, when Xander beat her to it, rolling his dark eyes. "I say we don't, asshole."  
  
Spike chuckled good-naturedly. "Well, we won't have any kinda fun in here with Snyder up our asses, looking in at us."  
  
Xander looked at Spike with scorn. "Speak for yourself."  
  
Spike smirked, shaking his head. "You think I would speak for you? I don't even know your language. I don't talk Stupid."  
  
Xander clenched his fist and seemed about ready to retort when Buffy intervened, against her better judgment. "Relax. None of you is any better then the rest. God. Why are men such testosterone-filled dick faces all the time!" Buffy crossed her arms and muttered to herself while Spike and Xander frowned. Willow chuckled behind her hand, and Anya even cracked a small smile at that one.  
  
The clock ticked on.  
  
+!+!+!+!+  
  
The group of teens was currently trying to amuse themselves. Spike had made the mistake of asking Willow what kid of textbook she was reading, and she had launched into a whole life story of her science career as a student. But Spike didn't seem to mind her rambling, as he seemed to be actually listening to her as she rambled on and on. Buffy didn't want to delve to far deep into why she felt some sort of jealously because of the way he was watching Willow attentively, his attention solely focused on her. *Probably just bad sushi after effects*, she reassured herself.  
  
"Yeah, I'm the physics club." Willow beamed shyly, as Anya snorted in the back, rolling her eyes. Xander seemed to notice her then, and as Willow continued talking Anya was slightly panicked to realize he was studying her. She tried to act natural, but natural for her included doing something either disgusting, weird, or strange. So she decided to just sit there and try not to breathe too loudly.  
  
"Oh it's so much fun, though! At the end of the year, we go to a big banquet, and we eat all this amazing food, and we can dance if we want to-" Willow cut her self off, blushing at how much she was telling the bleached teen across the aisle from her. But he just smiled, encouraging her to continue. Spike didn't want to admit it, but he seemed to be growing a small soft spot for the adorable geek in front of him. She was endearingly innocent, and so cute when she stuttered or rambled.  
  
"That's fantastic, pet."  
  
Willow nodded brightly. Xander focused back in on their conversation, and he gave Spike a dark look. "So, Spikey, are you in any clubs?"  
  
Buffy chuckled at that, and Spike swiveled around to pin her with his gaze. "What's so funny, Cherry?"  
  
Buffy seemed about to protest about the nick name but she let it go. "Well, nothing, Spike," she said, emphasizing his name and making it sound ridiculous, "it's just that I highly doubt that your in any clubs." She gave a satisfied smile at the jab.  
  
But Spike just grinned sweetly. "Well, Bunny, are you in the Physics club?"  
  
That seemed to make Buffy pause. She faltered, but looked him square in the eye defiantly. "No. But that's an Academic kind of club."  
  
"So?"  
  
She glared at Spike. "That's not the same as any other kind of club. I'm in the Student Council, and the yearbook committee, and Prom committee, though- "  
  
Xander interrupted her. "You don't have to explain yourself to him, Buff. It's not like he knows what its like to be social with other people and interact with someone that isn't doped up or drunk."  
  
Spike chuckled menacingly. "Well, then why don't I run right out and join the football team? How bout that, Jock strap? All I would need is an effin' lobotomy and some nice new tights." Spike crossed his arms as Xander tried to think of an effective comeback. Willow smirked.  
  
"You guys have to wear tights?" she asked Xander. He tried to maintain his dignity even though even Buffy was trying to hide a smile at this point.  
  
"No! We wear the required uniform."  
  
"Tights," Willow filled in, green eyes teasing.  
  
Xander growled. "They are stretchy pants, okay? Modified pants! Not tights. Real men don't wear tights." He puffed out his fairly buff chest, trying to sound gruff.  
  
Maybe it would have worked if Buffy wasn't coughing to hide her laugh, Spike wasn't smirking in satisfaction, Willow wasn't giggling, and Anya didn't give him a pitying look.  
  
"I am a real man, tough and strong," Xander sulked to himself, muttering and glaring, while everyone laughed even harder.  
  
The fact Snyder had yelled, "Shut up in there, you bunch of girls!" made the other four positively roll off their seats, laughing even harder, while Xander glowered.  
  
+!+!+!+!+!+  
  
10:30 am. Time was passing by incredibly slow. The teens had moved seats, all except for Anya who remained by herself in the back, emboldened by the fact Snyder seemed to be content holed up in his office and minding no attention to the group he was supposed to be watching. Even though the atmosphere was still tense, especially between Spike, Xander, and Buffy, everyone seemed to have loosened up somewhat and resigned to the fact they still had a lot more detention to go and might as well try to get along.  
  
But everyone gave each other wary looks when Spike suddenly sprung up from his relaxed position, sauntering over to the door. Willow seemed a little frightened for him, as she hoped Snyder didn't spot him. "Spike? What are you doing?" she called, trying not to yell too loud in case Snyder heard her.  
  
"Dropping dead, I hope," Xander muttered.  
  
Spike made the 'be quiet' sign with his finger over his lips, and crept behind the door. He stood perfectly still as the rest of the group watched Snyder stomp out from his office, talking to himself about something that sounded like 'sweet release in the form of chocolate in the vending machines'. Buffy wrinkled her nose, trying never to think of Snyder and any form of 'release', ever, ever again. She shuddered at the mindset her brain had wandered off to.  
  
Spike waited until Snyder disappeared around the bend in the hallway before moving to the side of the doorframe. Everyone watched in confusion and silence as his hands moved quickly over the hinges on the library doors. Xander realized what he was doing quickly and hissed, "You fucking idiot! Put it back!"  
  
Spike just flipped Xander the finger, and pocketed the loose screw that he had removed from the hinge. The door swung shut with a loud bang, and Spike quickly walked over to his original seat. Everyone else scrambled back to their seats also as they heard the pounding steps of Snyder scurrying down hallway to the library.  
  
"Spike, put the fucking screw back-"  
  
"Shut up, Jock strap, I know what I'm doing-"  
  
"Fix the door, Bender!"  
  
"Both of you, shut up, Snyder is here!" Buffy hissed, and both the guys snapped their mouth shut as they heard Snyder cursing a storm when he came across the closed library doors.  
  
The group of teens, save for Anya who didn't much care either way, snapped their heads to the front as Snyder opened the door, loudly announcing his presence.  
  
"God damn it!" Snyder yelled. He stopped in front of the group. He was fuming.  
  
"Who closed that door?" he bit out, through clenched teeth. Everyone remained silent, Spike silent, trying to see if someone would rat him out. But everyone was silent, and this angered Snyder even more. He took a step further into the library.  
  
"I said, who. Closed. That. Door?" Snyder repeated. Xander sighed.  
  
"It just closed, Sir." Xander said, and Spike looked at him in surprise. But then his even grin slid over his face and he decided to cause some shit.  
  
"I think a screw fell out of it," Spike said, trying to look innocent. Snyder growled, stepping closer to Spike. "A screw?" Sndyer hissed.  
  
"Yes, dear Sir, a screw."  
  
"Watch the attitude, Bender. Pray tell, how did the screw just 'fall' out?" Snyder's voice took on a sarcastic quality. Spike raised his eyebrows, shaking his head.  
  
"Hmm. I don't really know. Screw's fall out all the time, Sir. The world is a very imperfect place." Spike said, and Xander swallowed his laugh. Willow looked on the whole scene with fearful eyes, and Buffy shrank back as Snyder's gaze turned to her.  
  
"You explain it to me, Missy. How exactly did the screw 'fall' out, Summers?"  
  
Buffy tried to adopt her patented innocent look. "I don't know," she murmured. Snyder growled.  
  
"Bender, I know you stole the screw. Give it back to me! Or do you want me to yank it out of you?" Snyder took a step closer to Spike, who gazed at him without fear.  
  
Buffy piped up, "Sir, who would want to steal a screw?" Her well-known attitude shone through. Spike gave her a grateful look but she ignored him as Snyder frowned at her, giving her a dirty look.  
  
"Watch it, Summers. I mean it."  
  
Snyder stalked to the front of the room, pausing in front of the closed door. He tested it, seeing that it wouldn't stay open by itself no matter what. He grabbed a plastic chair, opened the door, and placed the chair in front of it, holding it open. Spike grinned evilly. "Sir, the door is way to heavy-"  
  
As soon as Spike spoke the words, Snyder let go of his hold on the door, and the chair was no match for the heavy wood. The chair went flying across the hallway as the door banged closed again and leaving Snyder on the outside. Willow bit her lip to stop from laughing, and Buffy smiled in extreme satisfaction. Spike was outright laughing, and Xander was smirking.  
  
Snyder flung the door open again, outraged.  
  
"Harris! Get over here, now." Xander frowned as he quickly got up and went over to the principal, who was about ready to snap. It didn't help when Spike stood up mock angrily, yelling, "If Harris gets up, we'll all get up, and it will be anarchy!"  
  
"Grab that bookcase," Snyder snarled, ignoring Spike, and Xander lifted up one side of the nearby bookcase that displayed magazines, placing it in front to hold open the door. Spike just shook his head again, laughing.  
  
"Sir, placing the book case in the door is a fire hazard." He paused to laugh as Xander pretended to fall over the bookcase, making magazines splash to the floor and basically wreaking havoc on the front of the bookcase. Buffy joined in as Willow giggled. Anya was laughing quietly to herself as she observed the whole comical thing silently.  
  
Spike continued on, grabbing Snyder's attention. "Sir, I think you should move that book case. Presenting a fire hazard and endangering the lives of children would be unwise at your juncture in this career, Sir."  
  
Snyder seemed to deeply consider the words. He must have internally agreed because he snapped at Xander, "Harris, what the hell are you thinking. Move the bookcase! Are you trying to get someone killed?"  
  
Xander angrily moved the bookcase back and when Snyder had his back turned, flipped him the bird.  
  
Snyder stalked back to Bender. "I know you have that screw Bender."  
  
"No, I don't have it, Sir. I'm truly sorry, but I have no idea what you're talking about. Maybe somehow the screw slipped out, falling behind a shelf- "  
  
Snyder made a slicing motion in the air with his hands, cutting Spike off. His beady eyes glared menacingly at Spike, warning him to shut up quickly. "I know you have that screw, Bender. And when I find it, you'll be sorry."  
  
Spike just smirked as Snyder stalked out, his little legs stomping angrily all the way back to his office. It was priceless. Spike made sure to memorize every detail of the moment when the door slammed in Snyder's face, forever.  
  
+!+!+!+!+!+  
  
11:00 am. The group of teenagers all looked off into space, equally bored. Sleepiness began to wash over them slowly, one by one. Eyelids began to droop, softly closing and then reopening hastily in an attempt to ward off sleep.  
  
Finally, everyone's heads slumped to one side or the other, or flat on the desk, the sound of regular breathing able to be heard throughout the room.  
  
Snyder slowly walked in, holding a stack of papers to his chest as he surveyed the sleeping teenagers. He narrowed his eyes when he spotted Spike, who was almost sprawled across the full length of the top of the table, feet dangling off the end. Well, more correctly, his combat boots, which made Snyder wrinkle his nose.  
  
"Wake up," Snyder growled. Nobody moved a muscle. Silence.  
  
"Wake up!" Snyder yelled. Still no one moved, or stirred. Snyder bit his tongue in frustration, drawing blood.  
  
"Who has to go to the bathroom?" he said quite softly. Suddenly the five teens were awake, and five hands shot up into the hair. Snyder grit his teeth. "Fine."  
  
"Move it along, girls."  
  
+!+!+!+!+!+!+  
  
TBC . . . 


End file.
